Archive:Team - Kathandrax Sinway
This is designed to efficiently clear Kathandrax HM in ~15-18 min. It requires 2 essences to work. The real benefit to this over manlyway is the raw speed and ease of literally running to your target(s), killing it(them), and running the exit. This team build heavily relies on Pain Inverter, EVAS, and Ebon Battle Standard of Honor. The fastest times for this SC is 4, 4, 4, for lvl 1, 2, and 3 respectively. The Team *1x / Flame Djinn puller *1x / Warder *3x / Naga sins *1x / Barbie *1x / Rezzer Healer *1x / Communing Spirit GDW/Flame Djinn Puller prof=A/E crit=9 dag=9 sha=12+1+3of SwiftnessParadoxFormDwarf Weaponof shadowRefugeEscapeCharge/build Variants *Replace [of Shadow@16 with [am the Strongest!", a Naga Summon, [Escape, or [Vanguard Assassin Support Equipment * q9 Zealous Daggers of Enchanting(20%) * +20 Energy Staff of enchanting * Energy>55, while HP is>455 * Spear(No elemental mod) GDW/Warder Perma prof=A/E crit=9 dag=9 sha=12+1+3of SwiftnessParadoxFormDwarf WeaponBattle Standard of HonorRefugeEscapeCharge/build Equipment * q9 Zealous Daggers of Enchanting(20%) * +20 Energy Staff of enchanting * Energy>55, while HP is>455 * Full Survivor Armor/Shield Set Vs. Fire * Spear(No elemental mod) Naga Sins prof=A/P any sha=12+1+3 deadly=3 spear=12 ParadoxFormVanguard Assassin SupportDwarf WeaponNaga ShamanRefugeoptionalCharge/build *Optionals can be dark escape or a spear mastery skill Equipment * +20 Energy Staff of enchanting * Energy>55, while HP is>455 * Spear(No elemental mod) Barbie prof=A/N any sha=12+1+3 deadly=3 curses=12 ParadoxFormenfeebleDwarf WeaponArmorRefugeBarbsCharge/build Equipment * +20 Energy Staff of enchanting * Energy>55, while HP is>455 * Spear(No elemental mod) Movement Healer prof=A/P sha=12+1+3 comma=12ParadoxFormNaga ShamanSurrender!"rebirth signetback!"Shall Return!"charge/build Note: The SS Rebirth signet is used in case the flame djinn puller dies, and you need to quickly res them * +20 Energy Staff of enchanting * Energy>55, while HP is>455 * Spear (No elemental mod) Communing Spirit Fodder prof=A/Rt sha=12+1+3 communing=12ParadoxFormNaga Shamanearthbindvampirismpaininvertercharge/build Equipment * +20 Energy Staff of enchanting * Energy>55, while HP is>455 * Spear Usage Running there Very straight forward. Just run there, do not aggro any of the devourers when going into Sacnoth Valley. The A/E's can run there very easily. Getting into the dungeon is also very easy, if you happen to get hit by flame djinn's haste, just use heart of shadow and heal, and continue running. Only one person needs the quest, and everyone gets hammers from the chest. Lvl 1 Start off by using an essence of celerity and running straight forward through the door. Run to the wurm. Have 1 A/Rt run to the dungeon lock, and wait there. The A/E will dagger the boss by means of deaths charge. The rest of the party should be spearing from the top with ebon ward and GDW. The wurm should die in ~20 seconds of daggering w/ ebon ward up. When it's dead, pick up the key, and the A/Rt will run the level by opening the lock. Alternative way is to have the A/P's stand at the top and echo cast EVAS and Pain inverter, this kill the wurm in ~45 seconds. This should take < 5 min. Lvl 2 The 3 A/E should be the only people doing this level, however the A/Me can also assist in doing this level if they have experience with echoing Shadow Form. All 3 A/E should take either the left or the right path, taking the one with less ominous ooze. There is a hole in the left wall before the second beacon of droknar, and the A/E's should run through it. Run past the Flowstones and you will get to the Regent of Flames. Kill it using critical agility and Ebon Ward w/ Daggers of Enchanting. Pick up the key and max out your energy w/ Daggers before moving on. Everyone should run together when running to the Dungeon lock because there will be Ominous Ooze's that use Vile Touch. Use heart of shadow and dark escape to heal/ mitigate damage. When you get to the dungeon lock, the 3 A/E's should split up; one taking the middle, the left, and the right path because there is a wurm pop up that will knock one of them down. The one that gets knocked down will hold the aggro while the rest run away. The A/E's then just finish running the level. This should take ~4 min. Lvl 3 Start off by using an essence of celerity. Everyone put up Shadow Form, and have someone aggro 1 Becalmed Djinn, and nothing else. Kill it. Once its dead, you will see a message and a whole bunch of lavastriders will pop up. The Becalmed Djinn tank should go and aggro everything in the room except for the Forge Master/Magama Blister group, and pull to the right wall, 1/2 way through the room. The rest of the assassins should hug the left wall and ball up/stand on one person close to the door, but 3/4 aggro bubble from the Forge Master/Magma Blister group. None of the assassins should have Shadow Form up except for the Flame Djinn Puller and the Becalmed Djinn tank. The Flame Djinn puller goes into the second room, and runs around for a few seconds to get near the Flame Djinn spawn(which is near the southwest side of the room). As soon as Shadow Form recharges, use deadly paradox, shadow form, aura of restoration, critical agility, in that order. Spawn the djinn and run out of there as fast as you can with dark escape up. If you get hit by consuming flames, use heart of shadow to heal and get a few feet away from the djinn, and run back to the guys balled up, and run past them. The A/Rtshould put up their spirits as soon as the perma hits the door. Everyone should use GDW and EVAS and naga shaman the rit should put up spirits. Keep the boss weakened so Naga can keep the boss knocked down. Use GDW! to keep the boss knocked down. It will die fast. Run to the end. For boss fight, set up spirits and start off by having the two a/e tank with shadow form up. The rest of the team should have shadow form off. Summon spirits and naga shaman and use EVAS and use GDW and keep the boss weakened so it will stay knocked down. It should die fairly quicKLY. ~2 min get key ~2 min run to the boss room ~1-2 min to kill boss.